Misty's Error
Author's Note: Well, I have finally ''published my first fanfiction!!! It took like, a year ''(literally) ''to finish what you see below, but here it is. IM SO EXITED THAT I FINALLY PUBLISHED THISS!!! :DDD! So, I guess this is where I should say, Please do not edit my book without permission. You ''may ''edit it, of course, but ask me for permission in the comments below. And also, in the same comment, I would really like it if you'd copy and paste whatever it is in my story that you think needs editing, so that I would know exactly what part of my book that you want to change. Oh, and I basically created those super long Allegiances below for myself, so feel free to skip over them. :) Well, thank you to everyone who reads this book! :D '''Description': Misty is a gray she-cat of ThunderClan. She is a loyal warrior at heart, but will she stay loyal when she is deceived into making the biggest error in her life as a warrior? Two ShadowClan cats will change her life forever, turning practically every cat, even her closest friends and relatives, against her. Misty must strive to correct this error before she is exiled from life as she knows it...... ALLIEGIANCES `'THUNDERCLAN`' LEADER: ''' '''Shimmerstar- red she-cat with brown splotches and amber eyes DEPUTY: ''' '''Blackfern- long-haired black she-cat with a long plumy tail and green eyes MEDICINE CAT: ''' '''Littleberry- small creamy gray and white she-cat with blue eyes WARRIORS: Brambleheart- silver tabby tom with blue eyes Snowbreeze- white she cat with green eyes Volefoot- light brown tom with yellow eyes Stonespots- long haired gray tabby tom with blue eyes Amberbreeze- she-cat with yellow pelt and amber eyes Lionclaw- dark tabby tom with yellow eyes Swiftblaze- orange striped tom with amber eyes Rainfern- smoky dark gray tom with faint black stripes and blue eyes Apprentice, Firepaw '''(dark orange she-cat with blue eyes) '''Poppyfur- tabby and white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Oakpaw '''(black tom with green eyes) '''Ratclaw- red tabby tom with amber eyes Plumshade- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Sunbreeze- cream colored she cat with light brown eyes Mothpool- long haired gray she-cat with green eyes Sparrowflight- wiry long haired tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes APPRENTICES: ''' '''Oakpaw- black tom with green eyes Firepaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes QUEENS: ''' '''Lilyberry- white she-cat with green eyes Pebblefrost- silver tabby with blue eyes, mother of Foxkit '(russet tom with orange eyes), '''Mistykit '(a blue-eyed she-cat whose fur is a medium shade of gray), and and 'Leopardkit '(dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes) '''Swallowfur- white she-cat with creamy gray spots and green eyes, mother of Raykit '(green-eyed white she-cat with a wide orange stripe on her back and flank), '''Rosekit '(rose-colored she cat with green eyes), '''Beechkit (black tom with brown eyes), Emberkit '(green-eyed she-cat whose fur is light brown with specks of white and has a large splotch of creamy yellow on her flank) and '''Frostkit '(white she-cat with blue eyes) '''ELDERS: Thornheart- tom with long tabby fur and yellow eyes Dawnsong- she cat with long silver tabby fur and blue eyes Mouseclaw- black tom with dark blue eyes ='SHADOWCLAN=' LEADER: ''' '''Ravenstar- small black tom with green eyes DEPUTY: ''' '''Pebbledust- light brown tom with amber eyes MEDICINE CAT: Toadspots- long haired black and white tom with yellow eyes WARRIORS: ''' '''Snakefang- she-cat with amber fur and yellow eyes Apprentice, Blackpaw '''(brown tom with a black paw and green eyes) '''Heatherfur- brown she-cat with amber eyes Barkstripe- gray tom with a black stripe along his back and blue eyes Greenberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Moleclaw- small tom with gray-brown fur and amber eyes Apprentice, Leafpaw (cream-colored tabby tom with blue eyes) Wildbird- tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Stonetail- black tom with amber eyes Deerstripe- gray tom with long legs and amber eyes Apprentice, Dustpaw (yellow she-cat with green eyes) Sootmist- long-haired smoky black tom with blue eyes Mousefern- tom with long gray pelt and bright blue eyes Poolstorm- long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes APPRENTICES: ''' '''Leafpaw- cream-colored tabby tom with blue eyes Blackpaw- brown tom with a black paw and green eyes Dustpaw- yellow she-cat with green eyes QUEENS: ''' '''Whitefur- long haired white she-cat with amber eyes ELDERS: Nutstripe- tabby and white tom with blue eyes Fawnspots- tabby tom with yellow eyes Mudpelt- brown tom with yellow eyes Goosestrike- gray she-cat with bright amber eyes ```'WINDCLAN```' LEADER: Silverstar- long haired gray she-cat with black stripes and bright blue eyes DEPUTY: Leopardfang- tom with a dark tabby pelt and bright amber eyes MEDICINE CAT: Songpool- tabby and white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Duskspark '''(black tom with green eyes) '''WARRIORS: Blueflower- silver she-cat with a blueish tint to her fur and bright blue eyes Apprentice, Icepaw '''(milky white she-cat with blue eyes) '''Nettlestrike- tabby and white she cat with green eyes Runningbreeze- pure white tom with long legs and yellow eyes Mintleaf- small gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Mudwhisker- black and brown tom with yellow eyes Rabbitspots- gray she-cat with small black splotches and green eyes Sandtail- tom with yellow fur and bright blue eyes Birdfeather- gray she-cat with only three black paws Redpelt- red tom with amber eyes Morningbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice, Seedpaw (gray tom with yellow eyes) Stormheart- black tom with green eyes Glintclaw- gray and white tom with amber eyes Crimsonrose- firey orange she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Breezepaw (light brown she-cat with blue eyes) APPRENTICES: Icepaw- milky white she-cat with blue eyes Duskspark- black tom with green eyes Seedpaw- gray tom with yellow eyes Breezepaw- light brown she-cat with gray eyes QUEENS: Yellowbird- golden furred she-cat with brown eyes ELDERS: Buzzardstrike- silver tabby tom with green eyes Gorsebriar- cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes ~'RIVERCLAN'~ LEADER: Rushingstar- gray tom with blue eyes DEPUTY: Icehawk- white long haired tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Creekpaw (long haired gray and white tom with blue eyes) MEDICINE CAT: Smokeblaze- long haired gray tom with amber eyes WARRIORS: Shadowstone- long haired smoky black tom with yellow eyes Frostbird- white she-cat with silver patches and amber eyes Shrewfur- tom with long creamy pelt and bright blue eyes Apprentice, Murkypaw (silver she-cat with blue eyes) Streamfish- long haired white and brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Bumblepaw (tabby tom with yellow eyes) Featherstripe- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Thistlefur- tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice, Sandpaw (long haired tabby she-cat with blue eyes) Robinheart- brown she-cat with green eyes Reedshade- tom with light brown pelt and brown eyes APPRENTICES: ''' '''Creekpaw- long haired gray and white tom with blue eyes Sandpaw- long haired tabby she-cat with blue eyes Bumblepaw- tabby tom with yellow eyes Murkypaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes QUEENS: Dapplefur- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes ELDERS: Duckjaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes Waspclaw- tabby she-cat with green eyes Raggedeye- red long haired tom with one eye ' `~SKYCLAN`~' LEADER: Applestar- she-cat with a light brown pelt and blue eyes DEPUTY: ''' '''Mistleaf- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes MEDICINE CAT: Vineleaf- long legged tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes WARRIORS: Willowshade- she-cat with short blue gray pelt and bright blue eyes Icefeather- long haired smoky gray tom with icy blue eyes Stormfrost- pure white she-cat with green eyes Fernstripe- silver tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Jaypaw (light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes) Wingflight- long legged black and white she-cat with green eyes Robineye- black tom with yellow eyes Deerwing- brown she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Goldpaw (yellow tom with blue eyes) Grayfoot- white she-cat with only three gray paws and blue eyes Beechfur- brown and white tom with green eyes Sunwater- orange she-cat with big orange eyes Specklefur- black tom with white paws and tail tip APPRENTICES: Goldpaw- yellow tom with blue eyes Jaypaw- light gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes QUEENS: Applestar- she-cat with a light brown pelt and blue eyes Berryfur- brown she-cat with yellow eyes ELDERS: ' Birdclaw'- gray and brown she-cat with blue eyes Clawfoot- black she-cat with amber eyes CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS Canary- brown she-cat with distinct tiger-like stripes and gray eyes, a kitten Shere Khan- very young, muscular brown tom with stripes and green eyes Savaahn- a humongous, giant tom cat with long legs, golden fur and leopard-like spots PROLOGUE: CHAPTER ONE: ~'°'`~'°'`~'°'`~'°'~ |`°`°`°`°`°`| ~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~ /:-:-:-:-:-:\ ~.`°'.~.`°'.~.`°'~.`°'.~ Chapter Two: _-_-_-_-_-_-_ ~_~_~_~_~ Chapter Three "Mistypaw!" "Leopardpaw!" "Foxpaw!" I am finally an apprentice! ''Mistypaw thought. ''How exciting! Mistypaw turned her head and Pebblefrost was there, her eyes sparkling with a mixture of happiness and... Mistypaw didn't understand why, but her mother almost looked... sad. She pressed herself against Pebblefrost's silvery pelt. "I'm proud of you," her mother murmured. Mistykit bounded away to Swallowfur's kits. "I'm so excited!" Frostpaw squealed to her. "We're going to be denmates again!" Mistypaw shivered excitedly. "I know, right? I hope we get to do whatever we'll be doing today with you and your siblings!" "Mind you," meowed Raypaw, "we had to work our paws off getting fresh moss for your new nests." Mistypaw gazed at her. "So, what's your point?" Shrugging, Raypaw said, "Oh, I don't have a point. Just saying." Mistypaw purred, and Emberpaw turned toward her. "Yay!" the light brown apprentice meowed. "Now we can do everything together again!" "I don't know about that," Plumshade said as she joined Mistypaw. "Eight apprentices, full of energy, all on one patrol? That will be.... hard, to say the least." Emberpaw was instantly begging, "Please? Oh, please ''can we all go together?" Plumshade looked mildly amused. "That's for ''all ''your mentors to decide," she meowed. Since Plumshade had been named mentor to her, Mistypaw asked, "Well, will ''you ''decide to take us all out at once? If all the other mentors decide to, too?" "I ''guess," she meowed reluctantly. "Great!" Mistypaw said. She skipped away to find Blackfern and ask her as well. The deputy was speaking to her leader as Mistypaw neared them. She sat down, waiting impatiently for them to notice her. Blackfern turned her head and looked at Mistypaw. "Yes?" she meowed. "What do you need?" "Well, I was wondering if you could let Raypaw come with us on a big patrol. You know, with all of the apprentices." "Oh, I'm sorry," Blackfern said, not sounding sorry at all. "I'm going to take Raypaw on a solo hunting test, to see how well she's doing. She can't come." The black cat's gaze slid back to Shimmerstar and they started talking again. Mistypaw seethed with fury as she padded away. For some reason, Blackfern had always acted coldy toward her and her siblings. She had probably made up her excuse so that her apprentice wouldn't spend time with Mistypaw. Besides, Raypaw had just been made an apprentice one ''moon ago! She wasn't yet ready for an assessment. Soon the apprentices had asked all their mentors and they had hesitantly agreed, mostly due to much begging and good points made. In a matter of moments they were in the forest, walking toward the sandy hollow, as was told to the apprentices by their mentors. Almost every time the patrol passed a tree, Leopardpaw or Foxpaw would enthusiastically ask if they could climb it. Which happened in the timespan of a breath. They finally stopped asking, and soon after that the cats reached the training hollow. Mistypaw's siblings raced into the clearing. "Can we train here?" Leopardpaw asked. The mentors looked at one another. ''Have they seriously not thought about what we will learn first? ''Mistypaw thought, surprised. ''I thought they had decided already! "We do need to teach them to fight, don't we," said Plumshade. The others nodded slowly. "With the Clans on edge and the possibility of battle springing up out of nowhere, that might be a good idea," said Lionclaw. He had been made mentor to Leopardpaw. "Me first!" Leopardpaw meowed. She bounced around, raising her paws to swipe at the air clumsily, then fell down. Mistypaw let out a snort of laughter, much to her attempts at not revealing her amusement. Leopardpaw whipped around, glaring. "Who laughed?" she meowed suspectedly. Her eyes rested on Mistykit, who was trying to act nonchalant by studying an interesting leaf on the ground. The wind picked up, and the leaf was carried forward a little. Before she knew what she was doing, Mistypaw wooshed forward as the leaf moved again, and trapped it beneath her paws. Her paws moved slightly aside, and she nipped the leaf, making it crackle slightly as it broke. Now it was Leopardpaw's turn to laugh. "Mistypaw," she meowed in between giggles, "I don't know how to stalk correctly, but any cat could see that you hunt like a lopsided badger!" Lionclaw stepped onto the training hollow. "Okay, everybody, ''stop. ''If we're going to carry on like this, we will never get the day started." Mistypaw sat down with a bump and nodded her head obediently. Leopardpaw did something similiar.